final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashlyn Halperin
Ashlyn Halperin was resided in McKinley Pennsylvania. Ashlyn lived in McKinley Pennsylvania, and attended McKinley High School. She and Ashley Freund were two ditzy best friends who were very popular among their fellow classmates. Ashlyn was one of the survivors of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. Ashlyn was the first survivor to die. Final Destination 3 Ashlyn with Ashley at Devil's Flight. She was constantly stalked by Frankie Cheeks before the ride, as well as Ashley. She and Ashley goes to the coaster. After the premonition by Wendy Christensen, She tried to convince everyone to get off and Kevin Fischer and Lewis Romero got into a huge fight. Ashlyn and her friend were offended by the quarrel and decided to get off the ride as Frankie follows them. After the students were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashed just like Wendy's premonition. Like the other survivors, she and Ashley were upset over the deaths of their friends. She and Ashley tried to invite Wendy to the Phoenix Tanning Salon, whom she refuses it. Once Ashley and Ashlyn enter into the tanning salon, they impatiently wait for the owner, Yuri to stop yelling into his phone about his boss. Ashley sips on her slushie. Yuri tells her to throw the drinks away. Ashley dumps Ashlyn's slushee instead of hers. When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley sets how long they will be tanning for (15 minutes). She activates the tanning beds. On one of the tanning beds, there is a sign that says, This bed has been cleaned and is ready for tanning. ARE YOU? Ashley removes the card and sips on her slushie. Ashlyn tells Ashley that if she spills the drink, they would have to clean it up. Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold, so she turns the temperature up to 73. Death As Ashley and Ashlyn remove their bras, their bare breasts are shown. Ashlyn, fully nude (nothing below the waist is shown), lies down in her tanning bed. She looks at Ashley, slightly smiling. “Why are you wearing underwear?” she asks. “Steinmetz says he gets off on tan lines.” Ashley replies, smiling. Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “All right.” she says, putting earphones in her ears. Ashley lies down and puts earphones in her ears. Ashlyn then puts on her plastic goggles. Ashley does the same as both of them close the top of the tanning beds. The back door closes shut. The song, Love Rollercoaster, plays. Ashley swings her feet side to side. Ashlyn slightly smirks. The song continues playing as Ashley and Ashlyn sing along. As the temperature in the room rises, Ashley's slushie perseverates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises as steam rises in the air. The VAC turns 235. It then quickly turns to 240. The temperature quickly changes to 74°F. Just after, the VAC changes to 250. While listening to the song, the sunlamp bulbs above Ashlyn suddenly begin to brighten. They smile while they listen to the song. The temperature changes to 75°F. Meanwhile, the air blowing out of the vent, causes a coat rack to tip over. The coat rack knocks over a potted tree, which falls and knocks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashley's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed, which in turn causes the shelf to slide over into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, and then slide into the opening slot in Ashley's bed, preventing them from escaping. Soon, Ashlyn screams. Minutes later, Ashlyn's skin bubbles and tears. Meanwhile, Ashley and Ashlyn continue to pound and kick, wincing and yelling as they squirm inside. Soon enough, the glass panel above Ashlyn bends and rumbles while her plastic goggles begins to melt and fuse into her eyeballs. Seconds after, Ashlyn gives one last scream before the glass panel above bursts into flames while her hand sticks out. She is heard screaming but soon dies. Alternate Death When Ashley and Ashlyn arrive in the tanning room, Ashley complains that Yuri keeps it so cold in there, so Ashlyn attempts to turn up the heat. Then a question comes up, asking if she should set it to 73 or 76 degrees. By choosing 73, the scene goes on as normal where they're both are trapped in their tanning beds, and gets incinerated, but if the viewer should chose 76, Ashlyn manages to get out of her tanning bed as it begins to malfunction, but she is knocked out by the shelf. Ashley's screaming wakes her up, and Ashlyn tried to pull Ashley out, but when she grabs her hand, both girls get electrocuted, killing them instantly.